Chalcone compounds are collective name of compounds having the chalcone backbone of the following formula. As these compounds, various compounds obtained by extraction from natural products or synthesis have been known.

In addition, as to the physiological activities for these compounds, there are a variety of physiological activities depending upon the compound. For example, cytotoxicity, anticancer activity, chemical defense, anti-mutagenesity, anti-bacterial activity, antiviral activity, antiprotozoal activity, insecticidal action and the like have been known (for example, see J. R. Dimmock and three others, Current Medicinal Chemistry, (the Netherlands), 1999, 6, 1125-1149). Also, the present inventors have found that these chalcone compounds have enhancing actions for nerve growth factor (NGF) production (see, for example, WO 01/54682).